


Persevere

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Submissive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam knows how angels work.





	Persevere

_It’s okay_ , Sam says.

_I know you can take this, Cas. I know you can be so good for me. So still._

He rests his hand on Cas’s flank, feeling the core deep tremble that moves through the angel as he tries to be everything he knows Sam expects, needs, _wants_ of him.

_Just give me a little more room, okay_?

Cas parts his legs, barely, his body grudging the access, despite how badly Sam knows he wants to be good.

_Castiel_.

Then Sam has the space he needs, and he works Cas throughly, fingers crooking in and out, in and out, and Cas must be raw by now, his body dragged not just to the edge but right over it.

When he comes, again, there’s nothing to show for it but the taut line of him; he’s way beyond anything dribbling out.

There probably isn’t a drop of come left anywhere in him.

Not that Sam lets that stop him.

The benefits of having a angel in your bed are many, but at times like this it’s two in particular that Sam loves the most.

Their inbuilt (still the case with Cas, much buried by necessity but still accessible for a person who he trusts and who knows how to get him there and back) need to submit, to obey.

And their sturdiness.

He gives Cas a few moments to half-settle, leaves his fingers where they are (no point in slipping them out just to work them back in, and he likes the feeling of red hot, swollen flesh around him), and then looks down at the angel as he prays to him again.

_You got another one in there, for me, Cas?_

_Come on. You do_.


End file.
